It was worth waiting for
by Sweety Chou
Summary: It was it. It was the first and only time he felt so confident in front of her. It was now or never. He had to tell her. One-Shot.


**7 a.m.**

It was the time when Helia finally woke up. He didn't have to look at the clock; he just felt the cold wind flowing through the window he forgot to close last evening.

He sighed heavily when he threw away the covers that were left on his body; he knew that if he closed his eyes again, he would still be sleeping and no one should be waiting for him at work. He quickly opened the curtains, leaving the sunshine entering the room. He rubbed his eyes with an arm and yawned. He didn't want to work this morning.

"As if I had a choice…" He grumbled, before going on the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

After searching on his cupboard for 5 five minutes, he eventually found clothes to wear. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and put on his pants, taking care of not falling, his mind still in the world of sleep. He wasn't in a bad mood, but he knew he was soon going to be: he was ready to fight with Felicia, his sister to have the bathroom. She usually was the first one to wake up, and always took her time when it came to brushing her hair, putting her clothes on, or even brushing her teeth.

"But, big bro! How do you want the others to look at me at school? As if I was a monster?" She always replied after hearing Helia scolding her after waiting, usually, 20 minutes before finally having the bathroom for himself.

Felicia was fifteen years old. They both were from a wealthy family. Their parents loved them more than anything, but were always working, and never had time for their children. That was why Helia always had to take care of his sister, despite his own work. He was 25 and decided to stay living with her. He was always there when she needed her: for her homework, when she had troubles at school because of classmates, or even taking care of bringing her home when their personal driver wasn't able to.

When Helia tried opening the bathroom door, he was surprised to see that no one was in. And he became more shocked by seeing everything in its place. Felicia wasn't awake after all…

He turned heels and went to his sister's room. He quickly opened the door and went to open the curtains, trying to be as noisy as possible.

"Wake up! You're going to be late!"

Felicia hid under her pillows while grumbling. He quickly understood this act as a _"I won't go out of bed so get out of my room",_ which made him laugh.

"There were cookies on the kitchen." He shouted while going out of the room. "Too bad for you."

This little sentence was like sending a bomb on her room. Helia didn't have time to open the bathroom door that he heard Felicia bursting on the kitchen. The "cookies" plan was the most efficient, since trying to shake her or taking off her covers never worked.

Thanks to this, Helia was able to take his time for brushing his teeth, knowing Felicia was busy eating his cookies. He had 10 minutes for himself, and he wanted to have them fully, before his sister would come and knock at the door while shouting she needed the bathroom.

But it didn't happen; Helia spent exactly 8 minutes on the room, before climbing off the stairs and joining his sister on the kitchen to recover his things for work. When Felicia saw him, she had to look away if she didn't want to burst out while seeing her brother's face. No, he didn't want to go working.

"You don't want to work?" She asked him, while he took a notebook which was on the counter.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

When he turned around, he saw his dear sister looking at him with a smirk on the corner of the lips. "What?"

"I don't see why you're not exited to go to work." She bit on her cookie. "After all, you'll see Flora."

Helia glared at her. He felt stupid for having told his sister he was secretly in love with his precious colleague and before all best friend…

Flora was a young girl, the same age as him, who was working with him as a "resquester", a job consisting on filling requests, like finding stolen jewellery, or arresting thieves. Both of them were said to be "the strongest" by their boss, and they often had to work together.

They met when Flora entered the office for her first day of work, a few weeks after his. Helia remembered this day very well; his eyes had immediately been focused on her. She was gorgeous, with her hair tied up on a bun, with her tan skin which was in perfect harmony with her wonderful jade eyes, and her angelic smile planted on the lips.

" _She's new here. Her name is Flora."_ One of his friends said to him after following his stare.

Flora. This name remained burnt on his spirit. Each time he thought back about this day, he thought that it was love at first sight…

The first time he talked to her was three days later. Both of them had been chosen for a simple mission; finding the ring that a very wealthy old woman had lost on a park. They had troubles for speaking at the beginning; but when Helia understood she was completely different from the other girls, only focusing on a boy because of his wealth and physical appearance, they both get to know each other and became really good friends. It was a good new: they never spent any mission without each other. After four years, they became inseparables, always spending their free times together, dining together, or playing during their free afternoons.

Or when Flora was single.

Because the brunette had been in a few relationships with boys she thought as "a little more intelligent than the others", but broke up with them, always tired when she understood they were with her only to get her in bed.

Each time she told Helia about a new relationship, he almost felt ill. He was madly and desperately in love with her, and knowing she may have found somebody to love tore him apart. Because it wasn't him.

He already tried a few time to tell her how much she meant to him, but the words never managed to leave his throat; and he always ended up by changing the subject. He was always scared to be rejected, and to end up their friendship. He wanted to see her laugh at his jokes, to see her smile that was meant for him. But knowing she felt nothing but friendship for him was breaking him on the inside, and he couldn't do anything against it. And it was certainly not Felicia who could help him with it. Since the day he invited Flora to his house –she said she always dreamt to see where he lived- and since he introduced her to his sister, Felicia immediately loved Flora a lot. She became hysterical when Helia, after Flora's departure, told her about his feelings towards the brunette. Since this day, Felicia was harassing him from day to night to know if Helia confessed. And each time, it ended up by a single…

"Shut up."

Felicia raised an eyebrow. "You should tell her…"

"I'll tell her." He closed his bag. "One day."

She pouted. "One day, she'll find somebody. And you'll be sad because you won't have any chance to tell her."

"Do I come into your love stories?"

"I'm not in love. Plus, you know I'm right."

Of course he knew it. But from a teenager who wasn't in love, Helia knew she couldn't understand.

"I'm taking a shower."

"See you tomorrow, then." He said when she started climbing the stairs. She threw her tongue out. Helia sat on the couch, his mind full of pictures of his beautiful brunette. Each day, he ordered himself to stop thinking about her, and each day, she never left his thoughts. He knew that until the day he would confess, she was going to haunt him. But if he had to break the precious bound which was joining them, he would be way more desperate.

His thoughts were broken when he heard his cell phone ringing. He received a text message. Seeing his beloved's name on the screen, his heart skipped a beat.

" _It seems that we floored it all yesterday. Well, that's what boss says, so… Anyway, we have the day for ourselves. Want to come to the harbour at 10? Don't be late please. I think I'll fall asleep on the bench…_

 _Kisses Kisses_

 _Flo'"_

So, no work this day. If this could help him spending a day with his Flora, then, it was perfect.

He knew his best friend was fond of the sea. Flora wasn't swimming often, but she loved staring at the emptiness blue before her, while listening to the waves crashing on the rocks all around. He himself liked it; it was a source of inspiration for his drawings of poems.

His look snapped to the clock before him. 7:30. Felicia was going to be late…

" **FELICIA! SHAKE IT OFF! YOU'VE GOT 5 MINUTES BEFORE GOING!"**

" **SHUT UP! I HAVE A KNOT ON MY HAIR!"**

Helia sighed heavily, resting his head on the couch again. It was a miracle to see her coming out of the bathroom after a few minutes. She grabbed her bag, kissed her brother on the cheek, and climbed on the car where the driver was waiting for her.

Time went fast; since Helia was trying his best not to fall asleep on the couch. He had to get up again and go to his car. The window was open, leaving the fresh air entering in. He was not driving fast nor slow; just normally. He was more than anything hoping that Flora wouldn't tell him about a new boyfriend. He knew he wouldn't know what to answer. He would be happy to see her smile, of course, but he was torn to know that no mattered how much he tried to think otherwise, that the only woman who managed to take his heart only saw him as a best friend. He sighed before parking his car, trying to find the brunette. She was sitting on a bench, her headphones on her ears.

He had to see her; wearing a white sleeveless lace shirt with a black skirt, ballerinas which were in perfect harmony with her long, brown hair she didn't tie up, flowing on the hot wind reminding the presence of summer, she only could be seen. She was thinking, her look on the cloudless sky. But when she heard him arriving, a smile appeared on her face.

She stood up and said hello to him.

"I'd like to be like you sometimes. Punctual."

"You arrived earlier than me." Taking a look at his watch, he saw it was just 10 a.m. He laughed. "But don't worry. Next to Felicia, We're horses."

It was Flora's turn to laugh. Even if they saw each other the day before, they found a way to talk about this and that, after finding a quiet place in front of the boats. The sea's noises were almost inaudible to him; he was mesmerized by his friend's voice telling him that she had spent the evening with her two childhood friends, Layla and Nabu. She had met them in primary school. She was rejected by the others and was often alone. Nabu and Layla, who were already friends, had felt a sort of pity for her. When they had gone to her, they had got to know each other and became inseparables. Their friendship had lasted during their years at high school. But after, Flora had to follow studies on another school, to go to law classes, while the couple went on studying history. They didn't lost contact and the two remained Flora's best friends, before being replaced by Helia. This one already met them a few times. He immediately got along with Nabu, who was very kind and funny because of the jokes he always threw to Layla, his fiancée, who was also a really sweet person.

Nabu only got on his nerves once, and it was when he mocked him while they were waiting for Flora…

"Hey, are you in love with our Flo'?" Nabu had asked while winking. "Won't hit you if you say yes, y'know."

"Why would I tell you?" Helia had asked, his cheeks becoming red. "It's none of your business…"

"Well, it is. I'm not going to tell you go 'till you're telling me."

"Nabu!" Layla had protested, hitting her fiancé on his shoulder. "Leave him alone!"

"No, I want to know!" Nabu replied with a childish tone. "So, you love her?"

"You're a pain in the neck."

"I know. And you're trying to avoid answering."

"When someone asks this kind of question, he knows the answer."

"But it's funny, because you don't dare answering."

"Sweetheart, leave him alone!" Layla had protested another time. "Here she is! Hey, Flora!"

Flora had arrived and seemed surprised to see her best friend blushing each time Nabu looked at him with a smirk at the corner of the lips…

The morning went fast –too fast-. They sometimes walked along the harbour, telling jokes making both of them laugh, and often went as far as hitting each other gently when they told something that didn't please them. Helia always spent wonderful moments with Flora, and this one wasn't an exception.

When he went back home, it was 12 a.m. Felicia was already home, since she usually came back at 11:30 a.m.

"What took you so long? You have to cook!" She yelled at him from her room when he closed the door behind him.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

Each time he came back late, she threw this sentence to him. He loved his sister, but knowing her so hard to please was annoying him a lot. She was lucky, he didn't have work today. But if he had spent his morning running around, Felicia should have been prepared to face her brother's bad mood…

While he quickly started cooking –he didn't really like doing it, but since Felicia didn't even know how to cook a single pasta saucepan, he didn't have any other choice-, he remembered Flora asking him to go to her home this evening to eat with her, Layla and Nabu. He already had asked his old friend, Krystal to keep an eye on Felicia. They both met when they were young and both of them didn't hesitate on helping each other. Often, Helia asked her to stay with his sister when he wasn't there. Hopefully, Krystal and Felicia were really close, and they were never against staying a night together.

Moreover, Krystal knew about Helia's love life and was maybe the only one who could understand him. She was living the same with one of his colleague doctor. Each day, she had to hear him talking about his girlfriends, without knowing about Krystal's feelings towards him.

Helia could only understand her more than anyone else. He knew how it was…

When he heard footsteps on the stairs –since Felicia didn't really have a sweet way of climbing the stairs-, he started talking.

"Tonight, you'll go at Krystal's house. I'll go to Flora's at 6:30 p.m."

"To Flora's house, huh?"

"Don't get any idea. It's a dinner with her friends."

Felicia seemed disappointed, making him laugh. She might have imagined him saying that they were going to "spent their first night as lovers". The poor girl was such a dreamer…

Felicia sat on a chair and started telling him about her morning; she had a B at her last mathematic test, that her French teacher was the most annoying, and, more importantly, that the most "handsome" boy of all her classmates didn't stop looking at her…

"Yes, and the most stupid." Helia said, hoping she would react.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, the eyes as circle as balls. "He's the head of the class!"

"Of course…" Helia sighed, a smile at the corner of the lips.

Helia knew managed to return the favour when he saw her pouting. After everything she had done to him with Flora, she deserved it…

During the afternoon, Helia took the time to tidy up his room, and mostly his cupboard, which wasn't really clean; he didn't have time to put his things away. And he couldn't count on Felicia to take care of this. Her room was worse than his. Helia already told her to do something, nothing was done: sometimes her clothes were all over the floor, or even her books when on her bed. Next to her, Helia had an obsessive care. He wasn't fond of cleaning, he didn't like seeing his room dirty, and he preferred finding his things quickly on the morning, instead of needing to search for them when he was in bad mood, or late.

Helia quickly went to take a cold shower, and put again his clothes he tried not to crease. Flora told him that he didn't need to make any effort with his clothes choices. After all, her friends weren't fond of mode, and it would have been useless. Thinking back about it, it was true that Nabu didn't really seem to spend three hours on his cupboard to find clothes to wear, and Layla was also tomboyish. Both of them made a really good couple after all.

Taking a glance at the clock, he saw it was time to go. Taking his car keys and his mobile phone, he went to his car and went to Flora's house, where she was supposed to give the dinner.

When he sat on the driver seat, he felt dizzy. Without knowing how to explain this stress, he went away from the parking and spent 10 minutes on the road before arriving

He pressed the intercom and heard his beloved's voice telling him she was opening the gate.

Helia really liked the outside of Flora's house; it didn't matter the season they were in, the garden was always full of flowers. It fitted perfectly her personality; she was fond of nature. Helia remembered that he understood this the day they met. He didn't know why, but there was something on the way she was speaking, the way she told some words weakly, and others strongly, that immediately told him she was close to nature. Her voice reminded him of the wind flowing through the leaves on a forest; a sound he was willing to hear for the rest of his life.

He entered the sitting room when he was allowed to, Flora already in. He sat on the couch, letting the baby black and white cat climbing on his lap, as usual, while rubbing the animal's head. The purring of the cat was always filling his mind when Flora wasn't around.

The brunette sat on an armchair before him, while she started the conversation. Helia really found her gorgeous with her black sleeveless dress, with her hair tied up with a head band decorated with two false white roses. Her beautiful eyes were shining, as if she was willing to be sparkling despite the lack of colors on her clothes.

"Layla and Nabu are going to be late."

"I'm not surprised anymore."

"They are on traffic jam. Layla texted me an hour ago. They won't arrive before two hours. I'm sorry that I didn't told you before, I-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you want to go to the cliff to wait for them?"

Flora's house was situated near this wonderful touristic place. Despite the presence of wind, there wasn't any noise except the sound of waves, or the voice of the tourists, which Helia didn't really pay intention to since he was captivated by the gorgeous brunette next to him. They walked for a few minutes, Flora always laughing when Helia told him his adventures with his sister. The brunette always liked to hear them.

Helia soon noticed something was wrong with Flora; she was often biting her bottom lip and clenching her fists. He decided not to tell anything about it, since they quickly arrived on a bench.

This night, the place was enlightened, thanks to blue and red lamps. There were a lot of people around; the place wasn't as quiet as usual.

They told each other about their afternoon. Flora spoke about Layla, who was more than eager to see them, to tell them about her and Nabu's official wedding date. Apparently, she wanted them to be the first ones to see her wedding dress, since Flora was going to be Layla's maid of honour. Helia laughed when the brunette imitated perfectly her childhood friend's excitement.

Flora then started mocking Helia when this one told her that he had spent his afternoon tiding up his room. She was maybe the first one to know Helia wasn't fond of cleaning…

But, the moment was ruined by Flora's phone ringing. The brunette answered, and, when Helia noticed the words and tone she used, he quickly understood there wasn't just anybody… When she hung off, she might have understood that Helia's mind was full of questions, since she told everything.

"It was Colin." She sighed with a smile. "I think he's interested in me. It's been two weeks since he calls me every day."

"Great."

There it was. She was going to be in couple again. After all, it was Colin who was interested in her. He was one of their colleagues, and he and Helia were quite close, since his first day of work. Helia had quickly understood that Colin was ready to do anything to have what he wanted, and, if he had feelings for Flora, it was bad. _Really_ bad. He wouldn't be mad at him, of course, but seeing them kissing, hugging, or even telling each other sweet words every morning would be burning him on the inside. It would be too much, and Helia knew that despite his hatred towards violence, he wouldn't resist and would be capable of hitting him. Helia had been so touched by this that he didn't realize he answered coldly to Flora, which might have surprised her.

He had been hoping. He had whished that she wouldn't have a boyfriend until the day he would confess. He felt the same sadness he always felt when she told him about her love life; but this time, it was worse. This day, Felicia's words shattered him. She was right: Helia wouldn't have the opportunity to tell her about this love which was burning his heart.

" _One day, she'll find somebody. And you'll be sad because you won't have any chance to tell her."_

Felicia was right. He already felt stupid for not having told her…

"Helia? Helia? Are you listening or not?"

With his thoughts broken, Helia looked at Flora.

"You said?"

"You look as if it was your funerals."

"I'm alright."

Flora pouted. Obviously, she wasn't satisfied by his lie.

"Helia. You're like this each time I tell you about a new boyfriend –even if this time, it has nothing to do with this-. You thought I didn't notice?"

So, she noticed that telling him about her love life was hurting him. Then, why did she always told him?

"I think it's time for you to tell me why-"

"You really don't have any idea?" He clenched his fist. "Really?"

Flora gasped, obviously surprised by Helia's apparent anger. He had never been angry in front of her. He never showed any hatred or anger in front of her. He was looking at her differently. He was determined to show her she was hurting him.

"W-What are you talking about?" She whispered, hoping she wasn't mad at him.

Too bad for her; Helia felt frustrated and angry. If she had noticed he was hurt each time she told him she had a boyfriend –even if it wasn't the case there-, then, she must have understood she was completely in love with her.

He stood up and started walking away, his hands on his pockets.

"Nothing. Forget about it." He raised one of his hands up, saluting her. "See you."

"Helia!" He heard her running behind him. She caught his shoulders on her hands.

"If there's something wrong with me, please tell me what it is. You're the best friend I could ever have asked for. Believe me, seeing you like this is hurting me. I'll never end up our friendship, no matter what. Even if it has something to do with Felicia, with someone you love, with anyone. I promise."

Her words were burning with sincerity. Helia felt more confident. Flora was worried and he felt it. Her hands on his shoulders were soft, and this light touch was bringing heat on his whole body; as if she was healing a faded flower. He couldn't lose this opportunity; it was maybe the only time he will feel confident. He had to tell her.

Helia quickly turned around so he would be facing her. She jumped and recoiled from a few steps; obviously scared. But he didn't let her go. He broke the distance between them. She let him do.

"I'll tell you. But I've something to ask you before."

"S-Sure…"

Flora's face was as red as a rose. He didn't help her when he took her hand on his, squeezing it with softness and gentleness.

"Is it too late for me…"

Flora watched him coming closer without making a single move. Helia's body was acting by itself, he couldn't control it anymore. His mind was as blank as a sheet of paper. He was only staring at her lips. His face got closer and closer to hers, while she was still as motionless. As if he was mesmerizing her.

"To tell you that…"

Their lips were only parted by a few centimetres. He could clearly feel her hand trembling when he started squeezing it tighter, while his other hand rubbed her cheek. He melted it on her soft hair, placing it behind her head, so she wouldn't move back. His nose touched hers.

"I love you?"

Then, it was like time stopped. Helia was waiting for an answer. Pushing him away, or telling him a single "no". He didn't care. He needed an answer. He needed to know what she really felt for him. He already imagined her pushing him away, laughing, telling him she never wanted to see him again, and going away to see Colin. He already imagined the worse plot ever; seeing her every morning on Colin's arms, kissing him, hugging him, while he would stand aside, and looking at them with a heavy heart, while she wouldn't notice him anymore.

But, instead, she intertwined their fingers together, and whispered a handful of words which made his heart jump out of his skin.

"It will never be too late for you, Helia."

Hearing these words as a "no", he completely destroyed the distance between them and sealed their lips together, with a softness he didn't know he possessed. Flora gave him his kiss back with the same gentleness. A sigh of relief couldn't help escaping his lips, while he felt like the world around them disappeared, that the sea went far away from them, that the people around them didn't exist anymore.

It was just their lips moving together in a perfect sync. She placed her hands behind his neck, giving their kiss a more passionate direction; as if she wanted to get lost on his arms; his arms he had already wrapped around her waist.

He tasted every single centimetre, every inch of her soft lips, as he felt drowned by her hands' heat, which were caressing the back of his hand slowly, making him shiver.

At this moment, this precious moment, he felt good. With Flora on his arms, there wasn't any other feeling on him.

When they parted –not without some regret-, Helia leaned his forehead against hers, as he held her closer to him. There wasn't any space for air between them. He breathed deeply. It was now or never.

"I love you."

Flora gave him the hint of a smile; which made him melt with relief. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared." He sighed. She was about to answer, but he didn't let her speak. "I have been in love with you since the day we met; maybe even before. I reacted this way each time you told me about a boyfriend because I thought I would never be able to tell you my feelings. But when you were single, all my confidence faded away. I didn't want to lose you, to ruin this precious friendship that always linked us. I was hurt, but I bore it, because I loved you, and I still do. I know you only feel friendship for me Flora, and I won't blame you for this. I love you, with all my heart."

When he eventually understood what he just said, and when he eventually noticed his friend's red and shocked face, he quickly went back and blushed, staring at the floor.

"Flora, I'm sorry, I-"

"Helia."

This time, it was Flora's turn to break the distance. She shook her head and took his hand on hers, looking at her with her jade eyes full of determination.

"Flora."

"Don't say anything now. It's my turn to speak." She put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her in the eyes.

"I have something to tell you." She breathed deeply. "Layla and Nabu… they weren't going to come tonight. I wanted to spend time with you alone… but I was scared to ask you to come on places, like here, which are considered as… romantic."

"Romantic?" Helia felt his heart skipping a beat.

Flora nodded. A blush could clearly be seen on her cheeks. "Helia… Tonight… I-... I've planned it."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I planned this evening well, Helia. But I didn't." Flora sighed. "I really feel ashamed of doing this, believe me. But I couldn't deal with this anymore."

Her words were confused. She was obviously really nervous.

"What can't you deal with anymore?"

"I can't deal with my feelings for you anymore, Helia."

Helia's heart went out of his skin when he heard these words coming out with her sweet voice. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"When I broke up with Aaron three weeks ago, I understood I couldn't do anything against it. I may have felt attraction towards the boys I've dated, but I never felt any love. I wanted to do something to make you disappear from my mind, Helia. I've dated a few men, but the only one I really wanted to be with, has always been close to me."

Helia felt her hand squeezing his tighter. He wanted to speak. But she didn't let him.

"Since the day I first saw you, you've never left my mind. You're haunting me. And when I broke up with Aaron, I understood I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I decided to tell you today how I felt, after inviting you for a dinner with friends who wouldn't come. But, when we arrived there… I lost all my confidence." Flora started blushing again.

"I saw you laugh, I saw you smile, the way we always did when we were together. Each time I wanted to tell it to you, I thought it wasn't the right moment. Then, everything went fast. Colin's phone call, your anger, and… your confession."

Flora made a pause for a few seconds. She was clearly searching for words. "Each time I wanted to confess my feelings, there was a part of me telling me that your apparent sadness each time I told you was because you were scared that it would come between our friendship; telling me that maybe you didn't feel any love for me, after all. That was why I didn't dare telling you how I felt."

Flora breathed deeply, after making another pause on her speech.

"But from now on, I won't lie. My only reason to go out of my house, to go working…is you. I was scared too; afraid of losing my best friend. I dated guys because I thought it would help me to stop thinking about you. But it didn't. You're always on my mind, no matter what I do, with who I am or where I go."

Helia couldn't help staring at her. She was describing her own feelings in such a way that he thought he could see himself.

"I love you, Helia. Since the beginning." Both her hands went on his cheeks, holding his face with softness. They looked directly in each other eyes. Helia saw clearly all the sincerity and determination which were burning her on her eyes. "I am the one who should be sorry. Sorry for having been so weak for all this time."

Then, before he could have time to realize it, she kissed him another time. With this same softness, gentleness, this same love that he had poured on first kiss he had offered her. Helia wrapped his arms around her another time, giving her kiss back, offering her all the desperate and deep love he felt for her.

They parted when the lack of air became too important.

Helia took a few steps back and held her hands tightly on his. He didn't have to fear anymore. There was only one question which was burning his lips. The last question he wanted to ask her; to be more reassured than he had ever been.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Helia saw it; saw all the details in the smile which appeared on her lips. Her answer, her words, were the most comforting and reassuring. "More than I ever wanted anything else."

Helia smiled brightly and hugged her; bringing her to his chest and holding her desperately. He had found her; he was never going to let her go.

They both were holding on each other tightly; his head upon hers. It was at this moment that he realized the number of tourists which were all around them.

Flora might have realized it also; since they both gasped at the same moment. She leaned back, a scarlet blush printed on the cheeks; but still with a smile, the smile which was never meant to disappear from her lips.

Helia showed her his hand, which she gladly took on hers. Both of them were smiling like they never had. They didn't feel any need of speaking at this moment. Helia just held her soft hand on his, squeezing their intertwined fingers. He didn't really realized what just happened.

They didn't know how everything went that night; but Helia didn't feel that their relationship changed. He only felt lighter. As if a heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders. It was as if he didn't realize that Flora was holding his hand, and was resting her head on his shoulder.

How much time did he dream of this? Of holding her hand the way he was doing? Of hugging her? Of kissing her? Of telling her he loved her? He didn't know. But there was one thing he was sure of.

It was worth waiting for.

* * *

"No, you should go here." Helia told Colin, who was pointing on a map the road he wanted to take to go on a mission. Helia was showing him another way, shorter.

"You're right." Colin winked. "Thanks."

Helia didn't understand it. Did Colin just wink at him? He looked him walking away, before feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"So, what's our job today?" He heard the most beautiful and angelic voice asking him. That was why his friend winked, after all.

"In fact, nothing." He said while turning around and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders. This day, just like all the other days, she was radiant. She decided to let her hair free, with the same bangs falling on her face. She was smiling the same smile she always gave him. "We have our day."

He saw a smirk drawing itself on her lips. "Do you remember what happened the last time we had our day?"

Of course he remembered. He remembered this day in every detail. Why would he forget what happened five month before?

This day, he didn't really pay intention on Felicia's screams of joy when Helia told her about what happened; no. This day, his mind was still full of the same picture, of the same event. And all what happened never left his mind. He always felt like he was dreaming; after all, he made this dream since the day they met. But this dream had become the most pleasant and wonderful reality he could ever have wished for.

"I love you." He whispered, their lips only parted by a few centimetres.

Flora giggled and titled her head up, bringing him into a soft good morning kiss.

"I love you." She whispered back.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! :D**

 **I'm back with a new OS! I've written it in French... let's say, two or three years ago. And I spent 2 days translating it!** **Maybe that should explain why my writing style isn't the same here.**

 **I changed some dialogues, but their jobs remained the same, because... I liked the idea :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this OS!**

 **Reviews? :D**


End file.
